A Gundam Interlude
by leejeeg
Summary: An AU account of some events during a tentative peace
1. Ruminations

**A Gundam Interlude**(In several Parts) _by Leejeeg_

Disclaimers: No part of me owns any part of Gundam. This is just for fun-no

money involved.

Sue me only if you realllly want my vast collection of bovinity.

(I hoard cow knick knacks)

Warnings: Not my first ff, but definitely my first concerning the G boys. The story or ficlets, depending on how you look at it is during an AUish imagined interval of peace. This is my take on some of the things that might have occurred. Weird because each segment takes on different writing styles, yet is cohesive. Fun to write-hopefully fun to read. P.S. Poor Wufei really gets some abuse in this one. Sorry Wu-man; just the way it panned out :0 Ohhh yeah, nearly forgot-definitely lemon (eventually, hehe). The usual pairings. And Looooooooonnnnnnnnnnng.

**Ruminations (1st Part)**

It was damp and cold in the small cell. _Dank_, was the word, Heero thought to himself. It was damn stupid of them to have gotten caught, and this time he couldn't even blame the braided baka. Speaking of whom, Duo leaned, slumped over on the wall on the opposite side of their tiny confinement, groaning.

It was Duo who had urged Heero to go on without him. Heero, against all his training and better judgment had refused to do it. He went back for his fellow pilot and now they sat in an Oz cell, awaiting their fate.

Duo groaned again. He had a gash on the left side of his forehead and looked as pale as a ghost, except for the vivid streak of scarlet that ran down the side of his otherwise flawless face. _Flawless? Why am I thinking such foolishness now_? Heero shook his head to clear away frivolous thoughts. He studied Duo for a moment. The boy was sweaty and looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Rising stiffly Heero went over to him and tilted his face up. "Look at me," he commanded in a monotone.

Duo obeyed, violet eyes shifting upward, strangely comforted by Heero's voice. He was used to the cold tone and it helped to hear it here in the cold and the dark of their prison. Heero examined him briefly and perfunctorily, but Duo was reassured by his strong yet gentle touch. "You have a mild concussion, Duo."

He grunted in response. He felt Heero settle down next to him instead of returning to his side of the room.

Duo glanced at Heero. He was grimy and there were a few scratches and bruises along the length of his arms and on part of his muscular chest. Other than that he looked no worse for wear. His brain tried to sort out recent events.

They had had their mission orders, as per Heero's laptop as usual. Break into Oz weapons factory, blow it up, yadda, yadda, yadda. As luck would have it-bad luck, that is, they were discovered before they could get away. The mission was a success, but they got caught. One of the Oz guards managed to clip Duo soundly on his forehead with the butt of a rifle. Duo was still wondering why he hadn't been shot. He'd nearly blacked out, cursing himself for his weakness. Heero was a few yards ahead. "Go!" Duo yelled when he saw Heero look back for him. Much to his utter astonishment, Heero doubled back and hoisted him to his feet, dragging him along.

_He came back for me. Only a real friend would do that_. Duo bent forward at the waist as he was overcome with a wave of dizziness.

Heero observed him, concerned. He knew it was necessary to keep Duo awake, at least for the next few hours. Then he caught himself._ Why? They had no means of escape and would probably die soon_. _Because_, his mind supplied, _there is always hope_. Heero was certain that Duo would think so. Anyway, reluctant as he was to admit it, he would rather listen to Duo's inane chatter than this empty silence before the end came.

He used to think that when his duty had been accomplished, he would welcome the inevitable peace of self-destruction. That is, if he could actually succeed. He was trained and engineered to be the perfect soldier. Emotions were distracting and could endanger a mission. Apart from his objective, what more was there? What life was there? He was not interested in others, in being sociable. He was cold and efficient-like a machine. Except that somehow he'd manage to acquire Duo and the other three pilots as friends. He did not understand, but he did not hate it either. Ever since meeting Duo and the other three Gundam pilots, he'd revised his opinion about self-destructing. Without realizing it, he'd altered his "mission".

Duo moaned pitifully, snapping Heero's attention away from his thoughts. "Duo, tell me about L2."

Duo looked at him. His vision was a little blurry and now he was hearing things. He thought he heard Heero ask him to talk to him. He laughed, his voice hoarse. "It's funny, Heero, but I could'a just sworn you asked me about L2."

"I did, baka. Talk. Keep awake."

He had a concussion. _Of course_. He took a shaky breath. "Okay."

Duo talked for quite some time. He told Heero all about his life, the homelessness, the fear, the thieving, the hunger, omitting some of the darker edged aspects of his "stay alive at all costs existence" and what had happened to Maxwell Church. It felt kind of good to tell someone-Heero. It felt good to tell _Heero_ these things. Exhausted, he quieted. He felt something nudging him and he looked down; Heero's foot. "Stay awake."

"Right. Why don't _you_ talk now."

"Hn."

"Your life story too boring? Maybe you're right-after all you said I have to stay awake." Duo grinned devilishly and absurdly Heero was relieved. "Baka."

Duo looked like he was going to pass out again, so he began talking, telling him the sad story of his own life, things he had never told another living soul. It was easy since he was convinced they would not be alive much longer. They talked about the little girl. Duo was sympathetic. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

Maybe it was true, but that didn't make him feel better, nor did it change the fact that he had nightmares about it. Heero did his job but that did not mean he liked it. He did not like killing people. Despite all appearances he was _human_.

Duo tried to sit up straighter. Heero reached under his armpits and lifted him carefully, trying not to jar his head. "This war has made us all do things we regret, Heero. But ultimately there will be peace however hard won, and it will be in part because of what we did."

"Hn." Heero rested his own weary head against cool steel. He could bend steel, but at the moment he doubted he could bust through an entire wall.

He considered Duo's words. This was the first time they had ever had such a conversation and he was dumbfounded at the acuity of Duo's perceptions and his overall intelligence. He acknowledged that his fellow Gundam pilot was good at his job. He was skilled and always did his duty-always got it done. Shinigami was no one to take lightly, and he did not make the mistake of underestimating him, as others did. Suddenly the proverbial light went on in his head. Duo Maxwell was no fool. Far from it. His constant chatter, his jokes and capriciousness were all a component of a carefully constructed mask. But Duo was also full of life, with an indestructible spirit despite his background. He somehow found a way to be happy and have fun. Life would be incredibly boring without him.

Heero looked all around. There had to be some way out of this box. He turned towards Duo, only to find him slumping again. He gently shook his shoulder. "Duo. Duo, wake up."

"Why?" Deathscythe's pilot said groggily. Heero shook him again. "Wake up!"

Duo started. He had begun to lose consciousness, thinking about Heero. Heero had demonstrated that beneath his cold "perfect soldier" exterior, he cared about him if only a little. Of course, his seeming "concern" could just be because he was an efficient soldier and wanted to ensure that they could still do their jobs if they could escape. Duo preferred to think the former. Everyone thought Heero was not much more than a flesh and blood automaton, but Duo saw beyond that. For all the insidious "training" J put him through, Heero was still more than just a soldier. He was a teenage boy, he was human. Heero's coldness was his mask, and now Duo saw through it, as surely as Heero had seen through his. "You know, Heero, you're my best friend."

Heero's eyes went wide. How could anyone consider _him_ a "best" friend? He thought about it. They had been through a great deal together, not all of it pleasant and still managed to derive camaraderie from their association with one another. Although he was friendly with the other pilots he considered Duo to be _his_ "best" friend, even though he would never admit it, could barely admit it to himself. He wasn't even sure what this "friendship" actually meant, but still he felt warmed by Duo's words. All he could manage was another, "hn." But Duo understood, and grinned a little.

They both started when they heard movement beyond the cell door. _This is it_, was their simultaneous thought. Duo lifted his arm with a scrape against the wall. It landed heavily on Heero's shoulders. They braced themselves as the heavy door swung open with a bone chilling creak.

Duo's shoulders sagged with relief at the sight of a familiar blonde head. "Q-man!"

Heero stood immediately. "Quatre, Duo has a concussion. We need to get him to a hospital." With that he scooped Duo up in his arms. Trowa and Wufei were guarding the hall. "Hey, guys!" Duo said brightly before passing out.


	2. Break Time

**Break time**

Several months later, the five Gundam pilots were recuperating at one of the Winner homes. The modest brick house was one of the smaller homes Quatre's family owned, but it was ideal for the five pilots.

Heero was in the bedroom he shared with Duo, where else, but on his precious laptop. Trowa and Quatre were strolling around the garden behind the house. Duo was watching one of many endless animes on video and Wufei was outside engaged in practicing for his imagined katas.

After ten straight videos Duo decided to go bother Heero. "Whacha doin' Heero?"

Heero moved defensively to prevent his loquacious partner from seeing the screen. Of course this peaked Duo's curiosity. "C'mon, Heero, lemme see. What are ya lookin' at, porn or somethin'?"

"Duo, go away," he growled. Duo was still trying to look over Heero's shoulder. Frustrated he gave up. "Fine, I'll go talk to Wu-man." He stalked off, grumbling.

Heero sighed. He didn't want Duo to know that he was searching for a particular gift for him for his birthday.

The sun was shining brightly. They were experiencing a heat wave and because Quatre's house was in Georgia, it was becoming quite humid as well.

Wufei was perched at one end of the covered porch, limbs poised perfectly in a judo stance when he began to twitch violently. Suddenly his entire body was overtaken by a swarm of itches and the hapless Shenlong pilot scratched madly, his warrior frame now shifting in silly and dishonorable poses. "k'so!" he shouted. "What is wrong with me?" In the middle of all his scratching and wriggling Wufei caught sight of Duo. The _baka_! Somehow this _must_ be his doing.

Trowa was seated at the kitchen table serenely sipping at a cup of coffee when a ruckus broke out. Heero had just entered the room when Duo ran in, squealing and crying out, "I didn't mean it, Wu-man! It was an accident! Help!" Duo flung himself behind Heero who apparently was willing to shield him. Wufei entered the room, his limbs flailing as he squirmed and scratched and danced in itchy discomfort. Trowa's eyebrow arched; as close to amusement as he would show in front of anyone but Quatre. "What's happened, Wufei?" He asked the jiggling pilot calmly. Wufei pointed a trembling finger at Duo. "He, he sabotaged my clothes!"

"Hn," Heero said.

Trowa's eyebrow arched a speck higher. "Uh-come again?"

"Omae wo korosu!" Wufei shouted at Duo. They all looked blankly at Wufei, slightly disoriented because the death threat was usually issued by Heero. Trowa sensed he wasn't going to get a more coherent answer from Wufei. "Duo? What happened?"

Duo's slightly muffled voice spoke up from behind Heero. "I was checking out the stuff from my new joke kit......."

Trowa suddenly understood. "Did this joke kit have itching powder in it?"

Before Duo could answer Wufei groaned loudly as he rifled through the utensil drawer desperate to find something to scratch his unreachable itches with. "Oh, Wu-man," Duo intoned as they watched him scratch his back with a pasta spoon, "Quatre will have a fit if he sees you doing that."

Wufei's eyes went large and murderous. He lunged for Duo. "Omae wo korosu! Kisama!"

Heero held the enraged pilot back. "Wufei, it was an accident."

"Yeah, man, I'm really sorry." Duo tried a contrite smile. Wufei glared at him.

"Wufei, why don't you try showering? The residue of the itching powder should come out with water, ne Duo?" Trowa suggested logically.

"I think so."

Wufei did an itchy dance up to his room, muttering something about having to do laundry and injustice. Trowa and Heero looked at Duo. "I guess I shouldn't have been checking out my stuff in the laundry room, huh?" Duo bolted from the room. Heero and Trowa looked at each other. Then, though they each would deny it later, given their stoic natures, they burst out laughing-a rip roaring, gut aching laughter.

Later that night Duo wandered into the kitchen as appetizing smells wafted through the house. "What's for dinner, Q?"

"Fettucini Quatre."

"Eep!"

"Duo, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing Quat, er...sorryIcan'tstayfordinnerbutIhaveanimportantmeetingtogoto..bye!"

Quatre looked over at the other three pilots confused, holding a pasta spoon. "What got into him?"

"Hn. Dunno.....gottogobye!" Heero said, quickly exiting the kitchen. Quatre scratched his head completely stupefied, while Wufei and Trowa smiled innocently.

In the garage where all the vehicles were kept, Duo was hiding in Deathscythe. "Duo!"

Duo came out to find Heero seated on a motorcycle. "Sushi sound good?"

"Yep," Duo smiled, grabbed the helmet Heero held out to him and climbed on back of the bike.


	3. Another Mishap

**Another Mishap**

By the end of the week the weather had warmed so much more that the five pilots decided to have a barbecue. Duo loved eating outdoors, so he and Wufei started setting up the grill.

Heero was looking forward to a nice char broiled steak, and Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were going to have some fresh trout. Duo wanted chicken and even concocted his own marinade. "He can apparently cook if no directions or particular ingredients are required," Quatre remarked to Trowa.

Trowa was eyeing his blonde partner appreciatively. Quatre smiled sweetly. "Um-Trowa, perhaps you could give me a hand with something-in the room?" Quatre headed to their shared bedroom, Trowa following, trying not to run.

Heero went back inside to work on his laptop giving instructions to call him when his steak was done.

Trowa and Quatre lounged on their bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Heero's fingers flew over the keys of his laptop making light tapping noises.

All was tranquil.

Suddenly there was the boom of a small explosion and a whooshing sound. The three pilots scrambled outside, looking about frantically. Over by the pool where the barbecue was, Duo backed away slowly from an enraged Wufei. "Now-Wu-man, calm down, it was, heh heh, an accident after all...."

"MAXWELL PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit!" Duo ran to the house, Wufei on his heels. Heero noticed a few odd things about this scenario. For one thing, there seemed to be _no _sign of his steak, and for another he could swear that Wufei was smoking. He watched as the Chinese pilot closed in on Duo. Something else was strange about his appearance. "Wufei-you have no eyebrows," said a shocked Quatre. Wufei brought blackened hands to his face and felt his forehead. "Ack!" was all he could manage before he passed out. Duo peered out from behind Heero's shoulder. "At least he didn't have a nose bleed."

"Duo!" everyone shouted. Quatre and Trowa carried Wufei into the living room and laid him out on the sofa. They examined him for serious injuries. "Well," Quatre sighed softly, "the only real damage I see is his eyebrows are completely singed off. How does Duo do it?" he said shaking his head. Trowa entered the room with a first aid kit and Quatre began to smooth burn cream over Wufei's now missing brows.

Heero got the rest of the story out of Duo. The barbecue had been heating up quite well, when a certain long-braided boy got impatient. He decided that his chicken was going to be cooked first and after a brief but aggravating debate with Wufei, got his way. The chicken was laid out over the grill, sizzling and sputtering. Wufei watched curiously, wondering what exactly Duo had put into the marinade. When he mentioned it Duo looked over. "Hmm. I think maybe it needs more of my secret potion," he said and proceeded to pour the contents of a bowl over the chicken. He missed and the marinade hit the glowing coals and sparked. Wufei had been standing right over the grill when it exploded.

"Hn. What was in the marinade that would cause an explosion?"

"Nothing really. Some oil and garlic, herbs and, oh yeah, a bottle of Jack Daniels."

"A whole bottle? Of _alcohol_?!!"

"Well, it was _supposed_ to evaporate. Haven't you ever watched a cooking show?"

"Yes-but I don't recall ever seeing the chefs _blow_ anything up."

Duo shrugged. "So much for the barbecue." He started to walk into the house when Heero grabbed him by the shoulder. "Seriously, no steak?"


	4. Yet Another mishap or: Shades of Sunset

**Yet Another mishap or: Shades of Sunset Boulevard**

Duo kept a considerable distance from Wufei. Heero was nowhere to be found.

Trowa and Quatre took Wufei to see Sally Po. It was lucky for them that she was currently in Athens for a medical conference. Wufei had protested vigorously, shouting epithets at Duo, wailing about injustice and not wanting to show weakness in front of a woman. But Sally was a doctor and Quatre insisted and when Quatre insisted upon a thing it was unwise to refuse.

They returned from Sally's hotel suite and when Duo asked if Wufei was all right, the chinese pilot merely glared at him. _Well, that wasn't as nasty as it was before, so Wu-man must be getting over it_, Duo thought. Duo went outside to look for Heero. He was sooooo bored.

"Are you sure about this, Quatre?"

"Yes. Don't worry Wufei. Trowa, have you got the liner?"

"Mmhmm. Do you want me to.......?"

Quatre waved his hand away. "No-I can do it. I have lots of sisters, remember?"

Wufei snorted. "What has that got to do with it?"

"You can't be around that many females and not pick up a few beauty tips."

_(Anime Style-briefly)_

Both men looked questioningly at the blonde. Quatre sweat dropped. "Oh-uh, um-shall we?" Quatre proceeded to draw a line over Wufei's left eye. He paused, assessing the position, and filled it out a little. Did Wufei have fine eyebrows or bushy ones? He couldn't recall so he asked Trowa. "Bushy, definitely."

"What?!!" Wufei face vaulted. "My eyebrows were fine-not bushy, Barton!"

"Looked bushy to me," Trowa shrugged indifferently. Quatre continued. This one was a bit bushy-he hoped Wufei wouldn't mind too much. Was it too high? Ah-well. It was better than having _no_ eyebrows. He prepared to start on the other eye when the front door opened suddenly. Just then chibi Duo staggered through the door yelling, "die scum!" He tripped on the foyer carpet runner and knocked a vase on the floor. The sound of crashing and splintering porcelain made Quatre jump. Duo was getting up when Heero, splattered in red, came in and shot him.

The three men face vaulted.

Duo lay prone, red all over his tee shirt.

"Que lastima," said Trowa.

Heero looked over at the other three pilots and said, "hn."

Then Duo sat up, laughing merrily. "Good shot Heero. I told you the water guns would work with raspberry punch." He looked around and saw the remains of the vase. "Oops, sorry, Quatre."

Quatre shook his head, ruefully. "It's okay, Duo."

Duo pointed at Wufei who was eyeing him incredulously. "What's up with that?"

Quatre turned back to Wufei. "Ohhh........dear." Quatre sweat dropped again. Duo started laughing-well, cackling, actually and Heero stared wide-eyed. Wufei looked from face to face not encouraged by the other pilots' expressions. "What?" he demanded. Quatre, having lost his voice handed Wufei a small mirror. "Oh, k'so," he said just before he fainted.

When Wufei regained consciousness he gave Duo his best death glare ever. Quatre coughed nervously.

When Duo had knocked the vase over and Quatre started, he was still attempting to draw an eyebrow on Wufei. He wound up making a jagged line arcing upward like a wavy lightning bolt, thereby making Wufei look.....insane. "What am I going to do?" Wufei whined. "I look......dishonorable!"

"Just wash it off and redo it, Quatre," Trowa said a bit impatiently, wondering why no one else saw the obvious solution to the problem. Quatre beamed at him, eyes large as saucers, practically throbbing hearts at him. Trowa's mouth quirked almost imperceptibly. He knew that smile promised something good for later. He handed Quatre a cloth with a little make up remover smeared on it. Being a clown had its perks.

Quatre loved it when Trowa asserted himself and solved problems. It really turned the little Gundam pilot on. Wufei interrupted their little love fest. "Quatre, _if_ you don't mind?"

Quatre snapped out of his fantasy involving Trowa and some whipped cream. "Hmm? Oh, certainly. My apologies, Wufei." He began to wipe off Wufei's eyebrows. After several minutes of wiping and rubbing Quatre frowned. _Why wasn't it coming off_? Wufei, at the end of his patience grabbed the cloth out of the Arabian's hands. "Give me that, you're about to rub me raw."

Duo sniggered in the background and Heero nudged him quiet.

Wufei looked in the handheld mirror. "K'so, why isn't it coming off?"

Trowa held his hand out. "Can I see the liner, please?"

Quatre gave it to him. He inspected the slim tube and rolled his visible green eye. "What?" demanded Wufei and Quatre. Trowa swallowed hard. He sweat dropped. "This is not eyeliner. It's an indelible laundry marker."

Everyone face vaulted. Wufei's face turned a very, very angry shade of red. "WHAT??!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Duo. "What?" he said with an innocent look on his face. "Duo, is this yours?" Trowa asked. Duo looked at the marker. "Huh. Yeah, I guess it is. I was wondering where it had got to. I have to put my name on my underwear y'know, otherwise Mr. omae wo korosu puts 'em in the dryer and they're silk!"

Heero turned to Duo. "Duo, leave the room-now!"

Duo wasted no time fleeing up to the bedroom. It took all three pilots to hold Wufei back.

Wufei was sitting in a lotus position on the floor of his bedroom when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," he said placidly. The door opened and Duo peered cautiously inside. "Hey, Wu," he said tentatively. Wufei frowned. "Go away, Maxwell."

"Aw, c'mon, Wu-man, I just came to say sorry." Duo sounded sincere, but Wufei was still angry. In the space of a week the braided baka had managed to disfigure him and drive him crazy. Wufei prided himself on his composure and emotional equilibrium and Duo made him lose it several times this week. Duo stood over him. _Baka really must have a death wish_, Wufei thought ruefully. "Restrict your pestering to Heero, onegai."

Duo smirked, "aw but Wu-man, I wanna make it up to you."

Wufei was curious in spite of himself. "How?"

Duo held up a small box. "This."

Wufei assessed the work in the mirror Duo handed him. He let Duo use a pancake type of foundation to cover the errant markings above his eyes. It would do until the markings faded with the natural shedding of skin cells and his true eyebrows re-grew. Against his better judgment, he also agreed to let Duo redraw the eyebrows. He looked at his reflection simply astonished. It looked good, almost like the original. He could scarcely believe that the long haired boy was capable of such delicate artistry. He could not bring himself to thank Duo-after all, none of it would have happened if not for his propensity for causing trouble. Duo was watching him expectantly. "Acceptable, Duo."

Duo smiled. Wufei was using his first name again so he must not be so mad anymore.

"You did a good job on Wufei, Duo." Quatre was making some popcorn. Trowa eyed the braided pilot suspiciously. "Is that where my clown makeup went? And anyway, how do _you_ know how to apply makeup, Duo?"

"I'm a man of many talents, Trow. Hey, you know what movie we should see tonight? Sunset Boulevard!"

"Oh, I think I've heard of that one," Quatre murmured.

"Yeah!" Duo continued, animated, "it's great. It's all about this aging actress who can't face up to the fact that she's washed up. Heeeeero! Can I download something? Pleeeze?"

The movie had been running for a while. Four of the pilots sat in the living room drinking soda and eating popcorn. Quatre made himself comfortable by practically sitting on Trowa's lap and Heero and Duo sat on the floor, legs stretched out. Eventually Wufei joined them sitting as far away from Quatre and Trowa as he could manage. "Duo, why did you want to see this movie in particular?"

"I don't know really, Quatre. You know when something sparks a sort of déjá vu thingy in your mind?"

"Yeah."

"Well....." Duo trailed off as Gloria Swanson performed her timeless line, "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Demille." Her lunatic expression zoomed onto the screen and all four pilots turned to look at Wufei. "Hey, Wu-man, that's what you looked like before I fixed you up."

Heero closed his eyes. Duo just did not know when to quit.

"Injustice!" Wufei snapped. The other boys simply started laughing. After several humiliating minutes of this, Wufei stalked off. Duo wiped tears from his eyes. "Guess I'm on his shit list again."

Quatre giggled. Heero and Trowa smirked.


	5. Ruminations2nd Part

**Ruminations ( 2nd part)**

Quatre was digging a shallow trench around a large rose bush. He paused after fifteen minutes of digging and wiped his arm across his brow. It was so hot today. Trowa was maintenancing Heavy Arms, so he would not see the lanky pilot for hours. He treasured their time together, but needed some time to himself, just to relax, find his center.

He sprinkled coffee grounds into the furrow he dug around his favorite roses: American Beauty. He covered the ditch with rich loam and nodded, satisfied with the work he did. Gardening was a great way to de-stress.

It was a nice day despite the heat and Quatre thought he might take a swim later. He'd ask Duo to join him, he was always fun. Sometimes _too_ much fun. Quatre smiled to himself as he thought about poor Wufei. Duo certainly out did himself getting on the Chinese pilot's bad side. The more Quatre thought about it the more convinced he was that Duo needed something constructive to occupy his time-but what?

Trowa was finishing up on his Gundam. It needed a good polish, but it was stifling in the garage and he wanted a cool shower. Perhaps he could entice a certain cute blonde to join him. Thoughts of Quatre had him hot and bothered in a hurry. No one had ever made him feel like the Arabian made him feel. Quatre was strong and sensitive and a great pilot. Love didn't even begin to cover how he felt.

Did all of space know when they were lucky? Actually, the five of them made a solid indefatigable team. The tentative truce in the war could be over tomorrow and he knew they would be ready, every single one of them.

Trowa walked out into the humidity. _Yes, a nice cool shower, with a nice hot Quatre_.

Wufei seated himself on the porch. He burned through his workout and was resting, enjoying the solitude. His forehead itched. The eyebrows were beginning to grow in and the markings from the laundry pen were fading.

Duo brought him a special kind of chinese tea yesterday. The boy was trying to make it up to him but Wufei kept him squirming on the hook. Not for much longer, though. Hell, he wasn't even that mad anymore, but it was his strong sense of justice that kept Wufei from forgiving him just yet. Deep down inside, waaaaaay down deep, in a place Wufei did not want to admit he had, he found Duo's antics amusing. Hilarious even, as long as it was directed at someone else. The truth was that he was honored to work with the others, and as much as he hated to admit it, was rather fond of the braided baka.

Heero was on his laptop. There were no new messages. No new missions. He occupied his time playing online strategy games. He was careful not to let the others find out. Duo in particular would never let him live it down. He rose from his seat and stretched. He was feeling something he had never felt before and it disturbed him. He was _bored_. He looked out of the window that was centered between his and Duo's beds. Where _was_ Duo, anyway? Why did he care? He contemplated the events of the past week and felt the corners of his mouth quirking upward. Duo certainly had a knack for creating mayhem. It was very funny, although Wufei probably would not agree.

Suddenly the door burst open and Duo bounded in the room. "Hey, Heero!"

"Hn."

"We're going swimming. Wanna come with?"

"Hn."

"Okay then. See ya." Duo grabbed his swim trunks and closed the door after himself in the bathroom. Heero stared at the door. He did want to go, but he felt a weird tightness in his stomach as he contemplated a wet Duo in a bathing suit. Better just to stay in their room and play computer Scrabble.

Duo lounged in one of the long chaises by the pool. He felt really refreshed after a dip in the cool water. Quatre mentioned something about a motorized cooler. That's how the water stayed cold in all the heat. _It must be nice to have artificial pool cooling money_, Duo mused. He pulled the bill of his cap further down his eyes. He hoped Heero would come down, but it was typical of the "perfect soldier" to not participate in the fun. He did seem to be lightening up a little though. He knew Heero played games online, even if the Japanese pilot thought he didn't. And a few times he had caught his taciturn partner nearly smiling. Of course it was hard for anyone _not_ to laugh thinking about everything he'd done to Wufei. Duo had tried his utmost to make it up to Wufei and he was pretty sure he was forgiven.

Duo sighed stretching his lithe form. His thoughts drifted back to Wing's pilot. Why did he have to like him so damn much? Lust he could understand, but he knew he felt more than that for Heero. Much more. All he ever got out of Heero were grunts and threats of "Omae wo korosu!" though lately the threats seemed to carry less and less menace. To be fair though, Duo had to admit that Heero tolerated him more than anyone else. They had also saved each other's asses a whole shit load of times, but that qualified them as buddies, at best. Still, it said something about how Heero regarded him that he put up with his chattering and antics.

Duo suddenly remembered one time in this bar when he had innocently chatted up a pretty girl sitting next to him. Her boyfriend took exception and was about to wipe up the floor with him, until Heero stepped in. Duo had been a little drunk and unwisely hugged him in gratitude. Heero endured it stiffly and guided him home.

He found himself wishing that Heero was with them right now, body dripping water, sun glinting on hard muscle. _I just know the perfect soldier has a perfect body_, he sighed dreamily.

Quatre heard him sigh. "Daijubo, Duo?"

"Mmm. Just getting sleepy from the heat and sun. I'm fine Quat."

"I'll go get us something cold to drink."

"Just make sure you bring it out before you take another detour with your stoic half." Duo chuckled. He knew he'd never get a drink if Quatre ran into Trowa first. Quatre stuck his tongue out at him in response as he headed indoors. Those two were like a newlywed couple. It was nice actually, and Duo could not help but feel a little envious. Would he ever find his soul mate? His other half? _Oh well, it didn't hurt to indulge in a bit of harmless fantasy_, he thought as in his imagination he kissed his idea of male perfection.


	6. Gardening

**Gardening**

One of the nice things about this particular estate was how private and peaceful it was. That turned out to be both convenient and fortuitous. Wufei and Quatre were sitting at a small but elegantly set table arrayed with a teapot full of one of Quatre's flavored teas and some sugar biscuits. Wufei smirked when he was invited to share some tea with him, remembering the teasing Quatre got from Duo about liking to have tea parties, but he accepted for a couple of reasons: it would be impolite since Quatre was a generous host and because Winner money procured the best of everything and tea was no exception. Wufei had a taste for fine things.

They sat, comfortable with each other's company, enjoying the tranquil morning. It was early so the sun was not yet at full strength. Wufei looked at the estate's grounds appraisingly. "Out of the other homes we have been privileged to visit, I believe this one boasts the finest gardens."

Quatre smiled gratefully. He appreciated the rare compliment from Wufei. "Thank you, Wufei. You are looking well today," he said, tactfully referring to the regrowth of Wufei's eyebrows. They were all relieved to put it behind them.

Unfortunately that did not mean an end had come to Duo's pranks. Just the other day he had sixteen pizzas delivered unbeknownst to Quatre. The classic response was supposed to be surprise, confusion and angry refusal to pay for the pizzas, but Quatre just paid placidly, ruining the prank for the braided boy. At least they had plenty of pizza on hand now.

Quatre sipped at his tea and then put the cup down abruptly, causing a little of it to slosh sloppily onto the chantilly lace tablecloth. He sometimes experienced premonitions and this was one of those times. "Where is Heero?"

"He took off on the motorcycle early. I think he was headed for town. Why?"

"Well, where is Duo, he didn't go with him did he?"

"No," answered Wufei carefully, "I do not believe so."

All of a sudden the peace of the morning was broken by a series of dull sounding explosions. One after another, 'boom!' 'boom!' and so on for a good ten pulses. It sounded like it was coming from the back of the house and that's where Quatre headed, followed by Wufei.

Quatre stopped short, forcing Wufei to collide with his back. "Oof! Quatre, what....." Wufei stopped talking but his mouth hung open in disbelief. Quatre had his hands clamped to his mouth, presumably to prevent the scream that wanted out of his shaking form.

They were staring at Duo who was a sight. Covered in varying sizes of particles of dirt and sod he caught sight of them and waved happily. "Hey Quat, Wu-man." All around him, in Quatre's _favorite_ rose garden were clumps of dirt and small holes. Duo had a small detonator in his hand. Quatre took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Duo, what are you doing to my roses?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing-not to the roses, I know how special they are to you." He waved his hand over the numerous potholes surrounding the rose bushes. "I was weeding the garden for you."

"Oh.......dear!" Quatre said, right before he passed out.

Quatre paced the living room floor. He was livid. Trowa watched helplessly as he ran a groove into the persian rug. "Usually I have patience, but, but, my garden! What was he thinking?"

Trowa winced as he listened to Quatre rant about how irresponsible and childish Duo was and how he needed to quit the jokes and pranks. Trowa had rarely seen him so upset. He stopped him in mid pace by placing his hands on his shoulders. Then he took a deep breath. Quatre noticed that Trowa seemed apprehensive, no, almost _guilty_ about something. The instincts that made him such an outstanding pilot kicked in and his ice blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Trowa, what do you know about this?"

Trowa blinked and looked at everything in the room except his love. Exhaling he returned his gaze. "Duo was bored again-I thought it would keep him out of trouble, I swear, Quatre."

"What did you _do_, Trowa?"

He gulped at the deadly tone of his lover's voice. Then he sighed, resigned. "I told him to help you out by weeding the rose garden."

"You WHAT?????!!!!!!"

Trowa stuck a finger in the ear Quatre yelled in to clear it. Great, was he hearing a ringing, now? "Well, I didn't see how Duo could do any harm."

Quatre laughed, a bitter, scoffing sound. "You didn't see how having _Shinigami_ weed the garden could go wrong?"

"How was I to know that his idea of weeding a garden involved explosives?"

"Hmm. Let's see, how should you have known that the boy whose expertise in stealth and blowing things up, might have used his technique in such a manner?"

"Come on, Quatre, don't be so angry. Duo and Wufei are filling in the holes as we speak. Can't I make it up to you somehow?"

That could be interesting. Quatre decided that he would let the tall pilot make amends, but on his terms. Quatre predicted that that meant......oooh, breakfast in bed served by Trowa in a french maid's costume.

Duo patted down the last patch of dirt. "I don't Get it, Wufei, how else would you weed a garden? I had all the charges smack dab in the middle of the weeds. Got it all done at once-no fuss no muss."

Wufei laughed heartily at that, shaking his head. "Maxwell, you are a menace."

Duo sighed. He couldn't believe it when Quatre fainted. Trowa glared daggers at him when he'd seen what he'd done. Duo was kicking himself mentally. Why did he keep getting everyone mad at him? He was just trying to liven things up a bit. "Quatre is really upset, huh?"

"Let's just say you had better find a damn good way to make it up to him. Either that or leave the planet."

Later that evening Quatre approached Heero. "May I have a word with you?"

He steered Heero to the rose garden. Heero's face remained impassive. "Duo did this?"

"He did not realize that you could not remove weeds with explosives."

"Hn."

"Indeed. He does have a penchant for blowing things up. I do hold Trowa partly responsible-he suggested it to Duo."

"Trowa suggested this?" Heero pointed to the carnage. Quatre chuckled. "Not this, exactly. The weeding."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to speak with you is to ask a favor. Spend some time with Duo. For some reason he seems to cause less pandemonium when you pay some attention to him."

"Hn."

"I don't know why-I think he looks up to you."

Heero was taken aback and slightly insulted. Quatre saw the scowl on his face. "Oh, Heero, I just realized how what I said sounded. I didn't mean it that way. Only, you seem to have a calming effect on Duo, is what I meant."

Heero grunted. This request appealed to him more than he wanted to acknowledge. "Ninmu ryokai."

"Good. Thank you."

Heero turned back to the house leaving Quatre to contemplate his ruined garden. He felt strangely elated. He had to spend time with Duo but did not have to find an excuse to do so.

The following day Heero asked Duo what he wanted to do. They went to a nearby garden center and Duo picked out a beautiful rose bush, filled with yellow blooms. Then he bought some pre-rolled sod. When they returned Duo got busily to work making up for the damage he had done. When Quatre saw the end result he had tears in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Quatre and I promise I'll never go near the garden again."

Quatre simply hugged him, overwhelmed by the gesture.

The five pilots ate some of Duo's pizza that night, truly enjoying each other's company. Even Heero was in good spirits (well, for him, anyway). "That was quite an outfit you had on this morning, Trowa."

Trowa froze, pizza suspended by his lips. "What are you talking about, Yuy?"

"Lace suits you."

Trowa glared at Heero and Quatre turned a very interesting shade of pink. He couldn't believe anyone had seen him.

Duo of course had to get in on this. "Mmm, yeah, Trow. I never knew you had such sexy legs." He leered at Trowa in way that made Wufei laugh so hard that his nose bled, and now Quatre was face down on the table, flushed to his scalp with mortification. "Shut up, Duo," Trowa muttered. Duo feigned indignation. "What? You mean there will be no more maid service around here? I was soooo looking forward to having my bed turned down."

Heero eyed him strangely. Sometimes Duo said the weirdest things. Had he really noticed Trowa's legs?

"Duo!" Trowa growled."

"Eep!" said Deathscythe's pilot.

"Run," said Heero through a mouthful of pizza.

Wufei shook his head in disgust. It was directed at Heero. Heero stared back. "What?"

"Typical. There is no justice."

Heero was getting impatient. He repeated himself. "What?"

"If it was anyone else, they would probably be in intensive care by now, but with Duo it's always, _it was an accident, or he didn't mean it or run, Duo_. Maxwell gets away with murder."

"What are you talking about?" Heero's voice took on an edge of defensiveness and now Trowa and Quatre were watching him intently. Wufei leaned forward. "You make excuses for him, you _defend_ him," he accused. Heero met Wufei's black eyes defiantly. "So what if I do?" Heero got up and left the kitchen. The three pilots looked at one another, shocked.

Candles illuminated the bedroom casting soft shadows against the walls. Quatre was reclining on the bed waiting for Trowa. He made his entrance toweling his hair dry. When his hair was wet the bangs were slicked back so both eyes were visible. Quatre had told him many times how his eyes reminded him of deep jade. He gave Quatre one of his rare smiles as he slid in to bed beside him. "So much for keeping my punishment secret."

"Was it that bad, sweetheart?"

Trowa gathered his lover into his arms. "Nothing you could ever do to me would be bad-except if you stopped loving me."

"Then nothing it is because I will love you forever." Quatre smiled as Trowa drew him in for a kiss. He turned enough to wind up on top of the dark haired boy and stared into his eyes. "I love it when we can look into each other's eyes. I see myself in your depthless jade, my love."

Trowa kissed him again, this time thrusting his tongue into Quatre's mouth. Their kiss deepened until they were breathless. Trowa got to his knees and relieved Quatre of his pajamas. He shrugged his own robe off, letting everything slide to the floor as he took in the sight of his little one. Quatre's strong chest heaved as passion rendered him mindless with desire. "Trowa," he breathed. "Take me, now."

Usually they engaged in more foreplay than this but tonight there was an urgency to their coupling. Perhaps it was the illicit thrill of knowing that the other men knew exactly what passed between them now. They had never flaunted their relationship, nor had they taken great pains to conceal it. It was calming for them to know that they did not have to hide their feelings or suffer negative judgments and opinions from their friends. It gave them abandon as Trowa carefully penetrated his lover, and soon they moved in concert with practiced ease and Trowa thrust into Quatre, as Quatre accepted his lover's moves and answered with his own needful thrusts, all designed to bring them to a swift and very pleasurable completion.

They lay in each other's arms, celebrating their love once again. After a short silence Quatre yawned and said, "that was interesting this evening, ne?"

"Heero and Wufei?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"Maybe Duo is getting to him."

Trowa snorted. "Not the perfect soldier."

"No, no," Quatre insisted, " haven't you noticed that Heero is more tolerant of Duo than anyone else?"

"I suppose."

"I wonder if..........no. I would not expect that of Heero."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Quatre-it's best to stay out of other's affairs"

"Ooh."

"You know what I mean."

Quatre kissed him goodnight and turned on to his side. Trowa was right. It was not appropriate to meddle. But still...............


	7. Ruminations Third Part

**Ruminations (Third Part)**

Duo lie on his stomach on his bed with his legs raised, ankles crossed. He was reading one of his yaoi mangas, the one called Wild Rock. He loved reading these sexy comics if for no other reason than the erotic illustrations. Unfortunately, in his opinion, many of the stories rarely made sense. Not that he expected them to be realistic, but sometimes it was clear that the author had insufficient knowledge of the subject matter. Fortunately, he did not read them for the plot.

This one was particularly sexy as one of the characters reminded him of Heero, manly and strong and confident. But he could never be the love interest because he was too feminine, one thing that despite the appearance of Duo's hair, he was not. Still, it was a fun read and it got his motor running. Duo sighed as he contemplated yet another cold shower.

_Maybe I could draw my own comic_, he thought idly. He could draw reasonably well. He wondered how well their adventures as Gundam pilots would translate onto paper. He would have to veil all real references to what they did for security purposes, of course. Not that his doujinshi would ever find its way to an audience. No, it would be for his private entertainment and would star a certain messy haired cobalt eyed boy. Ooh, the things they could do in his comic. Duo decided to work on it _after_ his shower.

Heero watched Duo hurry off to take a shower. He had been acting furtively. Heero was perplexed by Duo's behavior. He knew he had been reading something, saw Duo stow it under his mattress just before he entered the bedroom. Heero burned with curiosity, but he would never violate Duo's privacy. Still, whatever he had been reading brought a flush to his heart shaped face, a flush that secretly thrilled Heero. He dismissed those thoughts lest they lead to other thoughts Heero simply did not wish to entertain.

Heero checked his laptop for the umpteenth time that day. No new messages. The idea of a truce made him uncomfortable. The idea of the truce leading to peace had him unnerved. What would he do then? He was practically bred for soldiering; he knew nothing else. Trowa had the circus, and Quatre was heir to a fortune and could make his way in the world however he liked. He was sure that Wufei would find some sort of "honorable" employment. God only knew what Duo would end up doing-probably become infamous as public enemy number one. That thought curled his lips in a smirk. _But what will I do, when I no longer have to fight, no longer have to kill_?

Heero decided to shelve the thought. Maybe he could do some research. With his skills there should be some gainful employment available.

But what of his personal life? He had never given the matter much thought before, but lately with all of this free time he could do nothing _but_ think about it. Since languishing in Quatre's house, Heero had come to the conclusion that he and his fellow pilots were friends. He had never had friends before but he realized that it wasn't so bad. The nice thing about it was that they accepted him for who he was. He did not know much about relationships, but he did know that this kind of unconditional acceptance was to be valued.

He thought about last night, when he made his way to the bedroom he and Duo shared. He passed Quatre and Trowa's room and stopped abruptly when he heard odd noises. Normally he did not condone eavesdropping unless it had something to do with OZ, but the nature of the noises held an irresistible lure for him.

He knew on one level that Quatre and Trowa were a couple, but until recently he had not thought about what it really meant.

He listened intently, thankful for his excellent sense of hearing. He heard Quatre giggling. There was the soft rustle of sheets and blankets, some low moans and at one point a cry of pure pleasure, but whether from Trowa or Quatre he could not tell. He knew he should feel some shame at having spied on such an intimate moment between his friends, but he did not. He felt strangely moved by their passion. It left him......wanting. And this inevitably led to thoughts of Duo.

Heero continued on to his room. Duo was already asleep so Heero allowed himself a moment to look his partner over. He could only wonder what it would be like to relax and let himself really enjoy their friendship.


	8. Duo’s Birthday

**Duo's Birthday**

Duo was surprised when after breakfast Heero asked what he wanted to do. Even though it was his birthday Duo did not feel much like celebrating. He did not mention the significance of the day, doubted any of the others would and that was fine by him. It was just a date chosen at random anyway, since he did not know the real date of his birth.

He wanted to go into town, to the mall. He was shocked when Heero said he would join him.

They wandered in and out of several stores, Duo pointing out various items of interest. Heero's response to Duo's narration of their shopping experience was his usual, "Hn."

Duo grinned. He never minded Heero's mode of response. In fact over the past year and a half he'd gotten rather good at interpreting each "Hn". Inflection was the key to determining how Heero meant said response. Anyway, Duo was happy that Heero was paying him some attention.

At noon they went to the food court. There was a Japanese food kiosk; Heero had sushi and Duo tried the soba with chicken.

Heero thought as they ate their mediocre lunch. He was doing as Quatre asked, he was spending time with Duo. He was surprised by what good company Duo was. Pleasantly surprised. Was that all it really took, just a simple show of friendship? Heero was also surprised to find that he _enjoyed_ being around the braided pilot. When he wasn't being a terror with his silly pranks he was witty, interesting and thoroughly engaging.

Heero was disconcerted. It was that whole emotions thing again. How he wasn't supposed to have any. It was distracting. The Perfect Soldier had no use for emotions, or relationships for that matter. Yet, the other pilots had no such imposed restrictions and they were efficient and highly competent. Heero frowned, as he often did when confronted with contradiction. The more he thought about it the more he realized that it was _because_ of their strong friendship, not despite it, that they were able to work together so well.

Heero looked up to find Duo staring at him. "Oi, earth to Heero-you in there, buddy?"

Heero almost smiled. Who else would dare address him like that? He gave a slight shake of his head. "Just thinking."

"I'm ready to go, if you are."

"Aa."

"There's a quick stop I'd like to make." Duo looked down, fork picking through his empty plate. He almost seemed embarrassed. Heero waited patiently. "I-I saw a church on the way in to town. I want to go there before we head out."

"Aa."

"You don't mind?"

Heero shrugged noncommittally. It obviously was important to Duo and that was good enough for him. Heero sighed almost inaudibly. Since when had he adopted _this_ attitude? _Anything for Duo? Anything Duo wanted_? He should turn himself in for retraining.

The church was old, white clapboard exterior weather beaten to a dingy gray. The stained glass windows reflected the sun brightly. Heero sat outside on the steps while Duo went to do whatever it was he was compelled to do. It was a nice day and Heero looked up at the clouds, sky, blue like cornflower, something the colonies were not quite able to emulate. The sun felt good, hot and bright and Heero looked up with his eyes closed and basked.

The interior of the church was dark and cool. Duo ran his hand on the back rest of a pew, enjoying the slick feel of polished wood against his fingertips. No one else was in the church. He sat in a pew and enjoyed the lull. Churches always made him feel reverent, at peace, kind of. His eyes shut slowly. It was so quiet he could almost hear his own heartbeat.

"Good afternoon."

Duo twitched startled and annoyed. How did he let himself get sneaked up on? What if it had been an Oz soldier? He looked up into a kindly age worn face. The priest smiled at him. "Sorry, Father-is the church closed?"

"No, young lady."

Duo turned around in his seat. The priest let out a startled gasp. "Oh, I do beg your pardon, it's the hair, you see, I assumed........."

"Don't sweat it, Father," Duo said waving his hand dismissively. He turned the wattage on his grin up a little higher. "If I had a credit for every time I've been mistaken for a girl I'd be as rich as the Winner family."

That remark earned a bark of laughter from the priest. The priest gestured to the space beside Duo. "May I?"

Duo responded by shifting himself to make more room on the bench. "Nice church."

"Used to be quite lovely. Not too many parishioners these days."

"I guess people don't have much faith left in your boss, huh?"

The priest's lips twitched in amusement. "Never heard it put that way before."

Duo shrugged. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful."

"So why _are_ you here?"

"I grew up in a church. During the war."

"This truce may not last."

"I know."

"Would you tell me about the church you grew up in?"

"I don't like to talk about it much."

They sat for a moment, the priest calmly staring ahead and Duo chewing on something. "Can we consider this a confessional? I mean, even though I don't believe in god?"

"Certainly, and young man-you may not believe in God, but _He_ believes in _you_."

Duo snorted. "Father, I am a Gundam pilot. I've done some terrible things......starting with Maxwell Church."

Heero snuck into the church, stole into the shadows soundlessly, watching and listening. What he heard shocked him. Duo told the priest about all the people he'd killed as Shinigami, and the regret he felt. He told him about stealing the Gundam and returning to the church to find it burning and everyone he loved, dead. Normally, Heero's response would be to silence the traitorous voice, but he knew that that was not what was going on here. Duo was confessing. Heero searched his knowledge of priests. They were morally bound to keep confidences. Rather than feel betrayed Heero was fascinated by what he heard.

Duo further shocked him with the admission of things he'd had to do to survive on L2. Heero knew about the homelessness and the stealing, but was taken aback when the braided boy admitted to performing sexual favors for money. He told the priest that all he did was perform oral sex, but that he did it so the younger children would not have to. The priest was sympathetic, reached out and patted an arm, while Heero shuddered to think of the sacrifices Duo made on behalf of others. He knew Duo was kind and tender hearted, but this made Heero ache in an unfamiliar way.

Duo's voice was low, subdued. "See Father, if god exists why does he let all this bad stuff happen to people?"

The priest smiled and Heero could almost swear it was feral. As if Duo's question was one he not only expected but had an answer to. "That, young man is quite simple. You do know what free will is, don't you?"

Duo nodded, his face serious. The priest looked up, gathering his thoughts. "We believe that free will is what separates us from animals. We forget that God gave us the ability to choose good or God were to interfere by answering prayers or direct intervention would be to take that gift from us. It's like those nature specials where cameras observe an animal's behavior. Once introduced, however unobtrusively, being watched changes their behavior, if ever so subtly. Men do evil, wage war, kill, rob, unfortunately the list is endless."

"So I'm damned, huh? For being a soldier."

The priest sighed. "That is a bit more complex. I get a sense of you....."

"Duo."

"Duo? Unique."

Heero cringed in his hiding place. "I get a sense of you," the priest repeated, "you are a boy, in the harsh reality we call war. Tell me, do you enjoy the killing?"

Duo colored shamefully. "I used to." He could not lie. The priest turned to see him more clearly. "Why do you do it?"

"I-at first it was revenge, for Maxwell Church and for Father and Sister Helen. The children. I hate myself for it now."

"You defend us."

"But at what cost?"

The priest nodded sadly. "Yes, young Duo. Therein lies your salvation."

Duo looked at him, confused. "I don't understand."

"You pay the price for all of us. God does not ignore your sacrifice. He knows the good of your heart, your soul. It is plain to anyone with eyes to see."

Both Heero and Duo were startled by this. "If you want it, forgiveness is yours."

Duo sat back in the pew, pondering the priest's words. It was like nothing he learned before. It was strange to think that God gave choices, and yet it made sense. Maybe his thinking had been all wrong. He wasn't sure but he knew he'd want to think it through some more. Then he said, "there's something else."

"Oh?"

Duo ducked his head, embarrassed all of a sudden. "I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be."

The priest chuckled warmly. "Last I checked, that wasn't a sin."

Heero froze upon hearing this new information. _Duo in love_? A wave of irrational anger tinged with terror gripped him. He knew he should leave, but he had to hear this. Duo was chuckling along with the priest, but it was a rueful sound. "...and I know it's wrong, but I can't help how I feel. It would end the friendship, I think."

_What? What would ruin-friendship? Duo was in love with a friend_? Heero mentally kicked himself. He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he missed what Duo said to the priest. _Damn_. The priest said some words of absolution and Duo thanked him, promising to return and help out with some needed repairs. Then the priest rose and left him in solitude.

Heero slid out of the shadows, out of the church, unheard and unseen.

Duo found Heero perched on the bottom steps of the church. "Hi. Thanks for waiting. We can go whenever you're ready."

"Hn."

Duo wasn't sure if he was imagining it but it seemed that the ride back to the house was taking much longer than it had taken to get to the mall. He could not complain; the longer ride gave him an excuse to keep his arms wrapped around Heero. He sighed and pressed his face into Heero's back, hoping it wouldn't annoy him.

Heero hardly noticed Duo's embrace. His mind was in turmoil. It was bad enough to have to deal with the onslaught of strange new feelings, but whatever it was that twisted his gut with the knowledge that Duo had feelings for someone was unbearable.

They stowed the bike in the large garage and Duo went over and gave Deathscythe a quick check. Then he yawned and stretched, oblivious to Heero's eyes watching him closely. "Think I'll get in a little nap." He started to leave.

Suddenly Heero remembered that he was supposed to be distracting Shinigami. "I-uh," he stammered, unsure of what to say. Duo looked at him, mouth gaping like a bass. He had never seen Heero tongue-tied before. It was amusing to say the least, but Duo did not feel like enduring a beating on his birthday, so he closed his mouth and waited for Heero to say something else.

Heero looked down at his shoes. _Duo is right_, he thought, _they are an ugly mustard color_. He shook his head as if to dislodge the foolish idea. "Uh-I was curious as to why you wanted to go to the church." It wasn't great, but it was the best thing he could come up with. Duo eyed him warily. "You _really_ want to know?"

"Hn."

Duo stared at him some more, waiting for some sort of trick. When Heero just stood there, in his typically stony manner Duo relented. "Okay," he shrugged, "but howz about we take a walk or something?"

"Hn."

They walked the path from the hangar to the woods. As they got farther away from the estate Duo talked. He told Heero much of what was said in the church, omitting what he told the priest about being in love.

They were sitting on a large tree stump. It was a calm, clear evening and relatively quiet but for Duo. It was easy for Heero to pretend that he had heard none of the previous conversation: he was good at keeping his face expressionless.

But Duo was able to read him; it was his eyes. His eyes were most expressive. That was why Duo was somewhat suspicious about Heero's sudden interest in him. At the same time he was really enjoying having so much of Heero's attention. "Do you think the priest was correct about god and forgiveness?"

Duo considered it. "I don't know, but the bit about people choosing good or evil made a lot of sense to me, y'know?"

"Hn. It is better to think that we can be in charge of our own lives, that there is not..."

"Someone playing with us like puppets?"

Heero's eyes widened slightly. It was exactly what he had been about to say. He nodded curtly. Duo smiled at him. Heero's lips quirked a tiny bit. "It's been nice spending the day with you, Hee-man, but I'd really like to have a nap. Okay?"

Heero nodded helplessly. He could only hope that he had diverted Duo long enough. "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Hee-man."

Quatre lifted the curtain and peeked through the window. "They're coming! Trowa, get the lights, everyone get ready."

"Oi! Anybody home? Heero, looks like everyone went out." Duo stepped into the dark hallway. Heero was behind him. "Move, baka, you are in my way."

Duo blew a raspberry at him. "Sorry. What a grouch. It's dark in here. Wanna turn on a light so I don't break somethin'?"

As soon as the lights went on, various friends and the other pilots popped out of their hiding spots. Duo was greeted with a chorus of Happy Birthdays. He clapped his hands and squealed with delight as he hugged Hilde. "You sneak! Boy am I glad to see you!" He then rushed around the room greeting the other guests. Sally Po was there, along with Relena and Dorothy, Rashid and other friends, including Howard and his buddies.

Heero followed Duo's movements carefully, trying to determine who the object of his affection might be. He was not at all pleased with all the hugging and kissing Duo did. He glared at the room in general.

Duo found Quatre handing out drinks. "Hey Quat, man, this was your idea, wasn't it?"

Quatre smiled shyly. "I put everything together, but it was not all my idea, not exactly."

"Well, thanks, this is great!" he leaned toward Quatre and kissed him on the cheek. Heero scowled. Quatre blushed and handed him some punch. "Mmm, tasty."

"Go easy on it, Duo. It packs a wallop-Wufei made it and I don't know what's in it."

Duo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows a little. Quatre sighed.

Duo hurried over to the staircase and took the stairs two at a time. The party was great and all, but Duo needed to change into more appropriate party wear. As he neared the top of the stairs he overheard Trowa and Wufei. "I think he was surprised. It was a good idea," Trowa was saying.

"I still don't believe it was Heero's idea. I did not even know that Maxwell celebrated a birthday."

"Trust the Perfect Soldier to know details like that."

Duo headed their way. "Maxwell," Wufei said in greeting. "Hey Wu, Trow. Great party."

Duo practically sprinted for the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, stunned. The party was _Heero's_ idea? _Why_? Duo had once told Heero that he was his best friend, but he never figured that Wing's pilot took it that seriously. Duo shivered. Maybe his efforts to befriend him was thawing Heero out.

Duo crossed the room to the closet and picked out some clothes.

Duo reemerged at the party wearing skin tight black leather pants and a silver mesh top, that was cropped just above his navel. He had a few more drinks and went wild. He danced with almost everyone, even Wufei.

Duo noticed that Heero sat in a corner watching him; trying to ignore Relena who was chattering in his ear constantly. "Hey Heero, come dance," he said exuberantly. Heero's response was the usual, "Hn."

Duo shrugged insouciantly. "How 'bout you, Lena?" Relena joined him happily. Talking to Heero was getting boring, what with his one word grunts and staring at Duo all night.

He wasn't pleased to see Duo dance with Relena, but Heero was somewhat relieved that his ear was no longer buzzing with inane gossip.

They gravitated to the center of the room where Duo began to show off his skills as he undulated his hips provocatively, almost like an exotic dancer. Heero wondered, absurdly, if they could have a metal pole installed in their room. Heero blinked, scandalized by his own hentai thoughts. _Where in the hell had that come from _?! Now Duo was shimmying to the chants of "Go Duo, go Duo," heard around the room. He looked Heero's way and smiled brightly. Heero could not take any more. He beat a hasty retreat up to their bedroom, tuning out the raucous sounds.

Three a.m. All the guests were gone. Duo hugged and kissed everyone goodbye after opening gifts, and now he weaved up the stairs, fairly inebriated. Trowa placed a sofa cushion under Wufei's head. Shenlong's pilot was out cold, sprawled on the floor, having consumed most of his own punch. Quatre was practically carried up the stairs by Trowa, who was shaking his head ruefully in anticipation of the blonde pilot's imminent hangover. He failed to heed his own advice regarding Wufei's brew.

When Duo staggered into the room he was surprised to see Heero typing away at his laptop. He flopped onto his bed. "Damn, Heero, you should've stayed. The party rocked."

"Hn."

"Wha?" Duo sat up. There was a small package at the foot of his bed. He looked at the fancy red paper, then up at Heero, at the paper and then at Heero again. "For me?"

"Aa."

Duo wasted no more time as he tore the wrapping off. It was a small, slightly battered black leather bound Bible. He opened it, and read the name on the inside stamped in gold: Maxwell Church.

He turned the book over in his hands, disbelief writ in his large violet eyes. "Oh, Heero," he started and then stopped. He blinked; there were actual tears in his eyes. He rose off the bed and went over to his partner, his...........friend. "Thank you, thank you so much, Heero." Then he leaned down and kissed Heero, close to his mouth, leaving a wet impression on Heero's skin. "Thank you," he whispered again. Heero got up and Duo hugged him. He just stood there not knowing what to do with his arms. Finally, he patted Duo's back quickly and murmured, "you are welcome." Then he went to the bathroom, heart racing all the while.


	9. Duo is Sexy

**Duo is Sexy**

It was the day after Duo's birthday party and noon found four of the pilots by the pool. It was another scorcher, although the humidity had eased off.

Wufei and Trowa were on one side of the pool. On the other side, with a net between them was Heero and Quatre. They were playing water volleyball. "I've got it!" Wufei cried as he smashed the ball over Quatre's head. Heero tipped it over the net for a point, slipping into the water in the process. Then Trowa served only to have it smacked back by Quatre. Wufei jumped but missed the ball. "Yeah!" Quatre said slapping Heero's hand. "That's two games to one."

"That was a lucky shot," Wufei grumbled. Heero hoisted himself out of the pool. "Hey," Wufei called, "where do you think you're going?"

"I want to lie out in the sun."

"But we want a chance to get even," Wufei complained. Quatre swam under the net to where Trowa was floating. "We can take a break. I'll get us some cold lemonade."

"Aa," Heero said reclining on a chaise. Wufei sneered, "k'so! Okay a short break-since you onnas need to take refreshment." Quatre was hanging off of Trowa's shoulders. Then he splashed his lover playfully and went to retrieve the drinks.

Heero put his sunglasses on and tried to relax. That was next to impossible because he kept re-playing the night before in his mind. The hug-the............_kiss_. He was unprepared for Duo's reaction to the gift. He wanted him to like it and it was a risk that the gift might have backfired and made Duo sad, but for Duo to get so emotional, well it was unexpected to say the least. His fellow pilot seemed deeply touched by the gesture.

But that was not what had kept him up most of the night. No, it was how he had felt when Duo kissed him, when he touched him. His lips only made light contact but Heero's whole body was flushed and tingly.

Heero sighed. What was he supposed to make of this? It wasn't enough to admit that he liked Duo, now he had to struggle with the possibility that he was attracted to him too? And what of this mysterious person Duo professed to love? The more he thought about it the more Heero wanted to hunt this person down and well, you know.

Duo stirred in his bed. He had a headache and his mouth felt like a troop of orangutans wearing dirty gym socks had marched through it. _Gah! What a hangover_. He climbed out of bed gingerly, silently cursing Wufei and his punch. In the bathroom he swallowed three pain relievers with a mouthful of water from the faucet. Then he brushed his teeth and cleaned up. He wanted a swim in the pool so he did not bother with a shower.

Duo went into the kitchen. There was a sandwich and some lemonade on the table with a note written by Quatre. They were all down by the pool. That was perfect. He smirked as he thought about his plan.

After he ate he went back upstairs to change.

"Score!" Wufei was gloating. This time he played against Trowa and Quatre. Heero was still lying out, drinking lemonade and fretting over his new and confusing feelings for Duo.

Trowa slapped the ball which Wufei smacked back at Quatre, who missed because he was busy checking out his partner. Quatre did not care, looking at Trowa was far more entertaining and.......stimulating. He looked past Wufei when he spotted movement from the house. He smiled. Duo was finally up and about. As Duo drew closer Quatre could see that he looked no worse for wear. He had undoubtedly found the food Quatre had left him, the drink a special hangover cure concocted for him by Trowa. Duo was grinning broadly as he sauntered to the pool.

Heero was glad of his dark glasses; no one could tell where he was looking. He was watching Duo as he approached, while the other pilots resumed their volleyball game. "Hey, guys. Nice day for the pool." The other boys greeted him enthusiastically. Heero just "hn'd".

Duo picked out a chaise lounge across from Heero and laid out his things beside it. He brought a bottle of spring water, sunscreen, a towel and a book. He was wearing a long white tee shirt as a cover up and he was oblivious to the sporadic stares he received from the others. His hair, rather than done up in its usual braid was in a high pony tail. Streaks of gold with glints of auburn were shot through cinnamon. He stretched languidly and slowly pulled off his shirt. A series of gasps reverberated through the still afternoon. Instead of returning Wufei's serve, the ball thwacked a distracted Trowa on the side of the head as he continued to stare. "Barton, wake up," Wufei said, wondering what had diverted his attention so. He looked at Duo. Everyone was looking at Duo, now.

Duo stretched again. He was clad in a tiny black swimsuit, with a beaded black fringe on the waistband that jiggled enticingly when he moved. His gold crucifix glinted on his muscular chest. Then he grabbed the sunscreen and bent downward, spreading it over his legs. Wufei wondered if he shaved his body, he looked so smooth.

There was an anklet made of shells around his left ankle and a silver, glittery rope around his waist, just above his navel. A belly chain.

Quatre whispered something in Trowa's ear and he started. "S-sorry."

"Just quit staring," he hissed.

Duo finished applying the sunscreen on the rest of his body. He turned around to spread out his towel and you could hear a gundam drop in the stunned silence. Duo's itty bitty teeny weeny bikini was a thong! He smoothed some sunscreen on perfectly rounded buttocks and Heero thought he was going to do something very embarrassing. It was a wonder his eyes didn't pop the lenses off of his glasses. He picked up his book and placed it over his crotch quickly. Heero never realized what a nice body he had before. Duo was magnificent.

Wufei had climbed out of the pool and was heading towards Duo, three sets of eyes, well, two and a half, on him.

"Hey Wu-man."

"You forgot your back."

"Huh?"

Wufei cleared his throat. "Sunscreen. You did not do your back."

"Oh. Wanna do it for me?" he teased.

"Yes."

"Nani?!"

Wufei sat behind him and squirted the lotion on Duo's back. "Cold," he groused, but then he relaxed. Wufei's hands were soothing, massaging the lotion onto his skin in a circular motion. Quatre and Trowa looked like a couple of caught trout, mouths hanging open in astonishment. Heero glared behind dark glasses.

"Mmm, thanks Wufei."

"I just thought it would be...safer if I did it," Wufei said pointedly. Duo looked around. It seemed they had an audience. He chuckled. "I see what you mean."

Wufei made his way to the house, having had enough sun, water, volleyball and near naked Duo for the day.

Shortly after his departure Trowa and Quatre left; one could only guess at their intentions. That left only Heero and Duo.

Duo laid out for about ten minutes before he turned over onto his stomach. Heero stared openly at his partner. He was beautiful, lying out in the heat, body glistening with perspiration and sunscreen.

Heero became dismayed. He did not want to be thinking these thoughts, feeling these feelings. He was confused. He had never felt like this about anyone before and he did not know what to do about it.

Duo sat up, yawned loudly and rose from the lounge. Then he meandered past Heero and went straight to the diving board. Heero sat forward, eyes glued to his perfect posterior. He swallowed hard.

Duo raised his arms as if he meant to dive in, but then jumped, with a yell. "Cannonball!" The water splashed Heero's feet. Duo swam across the pool and at the other end climbed up the ladder. He was dripping water all over his long, lean body as he made for his chair. Heero's lap twitched with this latest development. Duo looked over at him and gave him a dazzling smile. "Nice day for a swim. I was so _hot_ before. The water feels great, ne Heero?"

That was pretty much it for the Japanese pilot. He "hn'd" Duo and rushed back to the house, praying that no one would notice his somewhat tented bathing suit. Duo watched him leave, confused and slightly amused.

A half hour and one cold shower later, Heero sat at his laptop. He had entered a search on the net for the definition of desire. What he found, while illuminating did little to ease his discomfort with these disturbing new feelings. And he did not want to think about the implication about his sexuality at the moment. He gave up the search in favor of an online war game. He really needed to kill something.

Duo waved at Trowa, Wufei and Quatre. They were on their way to Athens to meet Sally Po who awaited them with tickets to a revival of Cabaret. The three pilots were happy to have a night out, away from Duo's pranks and Heero's impassiveness, and the tension both men caused, albeit inadvertently.

Wufei in particular was glad to have another opportunity to see Sally. She could be such an exasperating female, but she was also very attractive. After this afternoon with Duo, Wufei was desperate to be with a female, _any_ female.

Duo passed Heero by his laptop to take a shower. He could not wait to get the chlorine out of his hair.

Two days alone with Yuy. This was going to be interesting.

When Duo finally came out of the bathroom it was almost full dark out. The moon light streamed through their window.

He toweled his hair dry and began brushing it out. Heero was still at the computer, but Duo could feel him watching, probably in the reflection of the screen. He wore nothing but a pair of black silk shorts.

When he was done he turned around to look for a hair band only to find Heero openly appraising him. Duo blinked, unsure what to do or say.

Heero was still looking at him. His hair was still down. "So long," Heero said so softly Duo almost did not catch it. When Duo did not respond Heero rose from his chair and edged closer, timidly. Duo stepped forward, meeting him half way. He thought he had never seen Wing's pilot look so nervous. Heero cleared his throat. "Why do you wear these shorts?"

"Nani? Oh, the silk?"

Heero nodded. Duo leaned in a little closer. He fingered the bottom leg of the shorts. "It feels nice."

Heero raised his eyebrows in question. Duo gently reached for his hand and placed it against the hem of the shorts. Heero's fingers stroked the material, sending a thrill of sensation down Duo's spine, after all, he _was_ under the silk. "It feels nice," Heero echoed Duo's words.

Duo looked up at Heero's face. When their eyes met he saw the uncertainty and fear there. He smiled, hoping to ease Heero's anxiety. Heero was still stroking his leg although his hand had inched up a little. "Heero?" Duo covered his hand with his own. They continued to stare at each other. Heero was studying Duo's face: the fine eyebrows, arched just a little in expectation, the nose with its upturned end, and his mouth, luscious and inviting. He leaned toward Duo.

Duo was surprised to find himself scrutinized so intensely, but then again intense described Heero all over, didn't it? Violet eyes met cobalt and this time desire replaced fear.

Duo tilted his head; Heero was slightly taller. They could feel the warmth of each other's breath on their faces, they stood so close. Then Duo moved, having run out of patience, and their lips met. Soft, warm, fleshy. _Mmm_, Heero thought,_ he smells so good_. They pulled apart. It was startling. It was wondrous. Their mouths joined again more urgently.

They kissed for a long time, savoring the feel of each other, tasting each other's unique flavors, searching, getting used to touch and texture.

Duo told Heero about the things he did to survive on L2. He did not tell him that this was his first kiss. He did not tell him that he was hoping his first would be with him. Instead, he let his kiss tell Heero these things.

Heero's hand crept up to Duo's waist and pulled him tighter, thumb pressed against smooth, warm, skin. Duo sighed.

Of course it was _Heero's_ first kiss as well. He had never given much thought to sex at all, the mechanics of it, the _emotions_ of it, but now as they explored one another Heero thought that he had missed out on quite a lot. He hoped he would get the opportunity to catch up.

His other hand joined the first around Duo's waist and Duo automatically slid his arms around Heero's neck. They had a simultaneous thought: _I've died and gone to Heaven_.

Bodies pressed tightly together, both boys moaning from the intimate contact. Heero's hand, now cupping the back of Duo's head slid down, fingers tangling in raw silk. "Duo," he whispered.

They resumed their lip lock and Duo grew bolder and slid his hands over Heero's ass. _Nice_. He pulled him in roughly and Heero groaned. They were both terribly aroused, hard evidence of it grinding against one another. Heero began kissing a trail from Duo's mouth, down his chin and on to his throat. Duo tilted his head back in encouragement. When Heero lightly bit his neck Duo's knees buckled. _Oh_, he thought to himself, _It's so good, so right_.

Heero was busy again, stretching the band of the shorts over Duo's hips. The garment fluttered to the floor with a quiet swish. Now Duo was completely nude. Heero looked at him, obviously pleased with what he saw. Duo blushed furiously. For all his bluff and bluster, Duo was in many ways very innocent and shy.

Then they were kissing again, arms wrapped around each other, hips grinding, tongues tangling. "Heero," Duo moaned. He reached down to Heero's shorts and shucked them down eagerly. Heero gasped when hot flesh met hot flesh. He bent and scooped Duo up in his arms and deposited him onto the nearest bed, his own.

They writhed against each other, touching, licking, kissing. Duo pushed Heero down against the mattress, joy writ all over his face. He nudged Heero's legs apart and dipped his head low between them. When Heero felt the first warm, wet rasp of his tongue he bit his lip so hard it nearly drew blood. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and covered his eyes with his arm. The sensation of Duo licking and sucking him was too much.

Duo raised his eyes and frowned. "Heero, look at me."

Heero lifted his arm and peered at him. "Nani?"

"Don't look away. You are amazing, you know? Let me make you feel good. Let yourself enjoy it."

Heero's head dropped back down. "Hai."

Duo went back to what he was doing and Heero watched, embarrassed at first, but as the pleasure increased, his inhibitions decreased accordingly. He was rapt at the sight of that cinnamon mane loose, tickling his body while its owner's head bobbed rhythmically. All too soon the pleasure became all encompassing and Heero let loose a loud moan, not even bothering to try and stifle it. His orgasm flowed from him deliciously and Duo took it all, his mouth working until the spasms subsided. They calmed down and Heero pulled Duo up into his arms and nuzzled him. "Thank you," he said solemnly.

"'s okay, Heero."

Heero was starting to feel sleepy. He kissed Duo's forehead. Then he realized that Duo had not been satisfied yet. He did not want to be selfish so he rolled over onto the other pilot and laid kisses all along his chest and side. "Mmm, Heero," was all that Duo said.

Heero expended a great deal of effort to please his partner. He took his cues from Duo's earlier actions until it was him in between Duo's supple thighs, eliciting moans and groans from the long haired beauty. He was not nearly as skilled, but he thought he performed satisfactorily. More importantly, Duo seemed to share the opinion as they twined about each other and settled into a sated and happy slumber.


	10. Ruminations Last Part

**Ruminations (Last Part)**

Duo stirred in bed and was immediately aware that he was hemmed in. He tried to twist onto his side and found that there was something heavy draped across him. He cursed silently. He had had such a wonderful dream the night before. It involved him and Heero. They had made love. A shiver ran through him at the thought of it. In his dream Heero was warm and tender. He touched him gently, almost reverently and Duo had been thrilled to be on the receiving end of such affections. _Too bad my good times with Heero only exist in my dreams_, he thought sadly.

He tried to extricate himself from whatever was holding him down when a low growl sounded in his ear. _What the hell_? Duo stretched his neck uncomfortably backward and gasped at the glimpse of Heero's brown hair sticking up out from under the blanket. He looked down at himself. It was Heero's arm slung over his waist holding him down. Then he noted that he was in Heero's bed. Last night had been real!

"Stop squirming, Duo no baka!" said Heero, his voice thick with fatigue. He moved his arm and pulled Duo in closer. "Heero?" Duo squeaked, still believing he was going to get a beating for this.

"Hn."

"Uh-are you, uh, that is to say, are we........" Duo faltered, unsure how to proceed. Heero answered the unasked question by planting soft, fluttery kisses all along his long, pale, neck.

Duo wasn't sure what had gotten into Mr. Freeze, but he wasn't about to argue or complain. He did not argue for the next twenty minutes that they spent exploring each other's secrets again, nor did he complain when they took their erotic act on the road into the shower. Heero was unbelievably passionate and far gentler than Duo had imagined.

When they were clean and dressed Heero went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Duo actually stayed behind in their room, straightening up. He felt like he was on a cloud. Him and Heero. Who would have ever thought that it could happen? He bounded down the stairs into the kitchen, goofy grin plastered on his heart-shaped face. "Mmm, Heero, that smells good."

Heero was loading two plates with eggs and rice. They ate in silence. Every once in a while Heero would glance at Duo and then look away shyly when the other boy met his gaze.

Duo couldn't stop smiling; he could not help himself-he was too happy. Duo took a large sip from his glass of orange juice. "Ne, Heero, want to do something today?"

Heero blushed in response. _I'm blushing now_!?!

Duo laughed. "I was thinking we could go out and do something, but I like your idea better."

Now Heero was blushing and sputtering. "I-I did not mean, you........ I, oh!"

"Relax, Heero, I'm just messing with you. Really though, let's do something, like a movie. Yeah, let's see a movie this afternoon."

"Hai."

"Really?" Duo's grin widened. He did not think Heero would agree to go out. Maybe having sex finally loosened up Mr. Perfect Soldier.

The movie was an old Western-the kind that used to be referred to as "Spaghetti Westerns", so called because the director was Italian. Duo enjoyed the movie and the company even though his partner sat watching quietly.

Heero would not be able to tell anyone what the plot was. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts about the last several hours with Duo. He was confused. Not about his attraction to the braided boy, that had become crystal clear in the last few days. It was what they were doing now that had him scratching his head, so to speak. Duo had willingly had sex with him, even though there was someone else he was in love with. _Someone he counts as a friend._ He racked his brain for clues to the identity of the mysterious crush. Two nights ago he suspected that it was Duo's friend Hilde. They were very close, but now that he knew that Duo was at least bisexual, the possibilities were not as narrow as he originally surmised.

Heero felt a wave of jealousy hit. He did not want to share Duo's affection with anyone else-yet he had no right to demand anything.

What was Shinigami doing to him? Flashes of the previous night played in his brain throughout the day. Being with Duo had felt so good, so right. In his entire life nobody had ever gotten under his skin the way Duo had.

Heero sighed. The movie was over and he had missed it all. When Duo asked if he liked it he grunted, "Hn."

Duo chattered amiably about the movie. He liked the shootouts and the scenery. He really liked the horses. He wanted to go horseback riding; he'd never seen a horse before. Heero listened with half an ear. He was still thinking about what had happened between them, wondering if it would happen again.

They had dinner-left over pizzas from Duo's last prank. After cleaning up Duo went up to their room to take a shower. Heero lingered in the kitchen. He was not sure he wanted to be with his cinnamon-haired partner. Oh, he _wanted_ to, but he did not think he ought to. Whatever else he may have been, cold, calculating, perfect soldier, he was not the sort of man who interfered with another's romance.

This line of thought made him uneasy and slightly angry. Why was Duo so willing to sleep with him? Was it attraction, or was Duo satisfying urges with the first convenient person he came across? Did Duo even like him?

Heero frowned. Why should Duo like him? He ignored, insulted and sometimes smacked the braided pilot when he got on his nerves. There were times when Duo's face was betrayed by a look of hurt when Heero rejected him.

Then there were the times that they had really enjoyed each other's company-playing basketball, working on their gundams, water gun tag. Duo could be so much fun.

Heero sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He liked Duo-a lot. He wanted Duo-a lot. He did not show it but inwardly the young pilot made him feel.......happy, brought the sunlight of his smile out to brighten the dark corners of Heero's life.

All of a sudden Heero came to a startling decision. After all they say all's fair in love and war and technically it was both. Whoever Duo's dream lover was was going to have stiff (no pun intended), competition. Heero intended to win Duo over. To do that he would have to show the sexy Shinigami how good it could be between them, how good he could make it.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Heero slowly advanced up to their room.

Duo towel dried his hair lazily. He still felt like he was riding a cloud. Heero was pretty quiet after the movie but Duo took that to mean that he was enjoying their day together. At least he really, really,_ really_ hoped so. He was still having trouble believing that Heero wanted him. He smiled sadly. It occurred to him that the explanation for this was probably something coldly practical. Maybe Heero had merely given in to the inevitable tension that all young males experience from time to time. Duo even imagined that Heero would refer to the satisfaction of his needs as "tension relief".

He eyed his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was attractive, god knew he had enough offers, but he could not help himself. For better or worse his heart had been claimed by Wing's pilot a long time ago.

He honestly never thought that Heero would respond to him the way he had, so Duo was feeling a bit at sea. He decided there in their shared bathroom, in Quatre's house that he would do his best to win over the stoic pilot. They already demonstrated a physical attraction; as far as Duo was concerned, that was half the battle.

Heero was sitting in his usual spot at the desk, plunking away at the ever-present laptop.

Duo exited the bathroom, trails of steam curling behind him, brushing out his hair.

Heero's typing fell off as Duo drew near. He chuckled warmly when he saw what had Heero's attention. "Computer Scrabble?"

"Hn."

"Haha, I knew you were playing games instead of doing mission reports!" Duo said triumphantly. Heero snorted. "Of course, baka, there is a temporary truce, what reports would I be writing?"

Annoyed at being called baka Duo retorted, "well, mr. omae wo korosu, you didn't have to hide it-unless you're afraid of a little competition?"

Heero frowned. How had this encounter degenerated into a pissing contest? Trying a different tack he said, "I'm not afraid-and I'm sure you would be very good competition, Duo."

Duo's scowl dissolved into bafflement as he noted the soft, seductive quality of Heero's voice. "Damn straight."

"Why don't you _play _with me-scrabble, I mean."

Somewhat mollified Duo nodded. "Okay."

"Get another chair."

Duo's eyes lit up. He had a wicked idea. "We don't need another chair, Hee-man," he husked as he ducked under Heero's outstretched arm and plopped himself onto his lap. He wiggled a little and Heero inhaled his scent. He smelled like myrrh and eucalyptus and his own unique body chemistry. Heero found it intoxicating.

He looked over Duo's shoulder, hyperaware that his partner only wore a pair of boxers. He clicked on the new game button and a new screen popped up. When it was Heero's turn he spelled out the word PANTS.

Duo added a k, i and another s. "KISS," he said happily. He wriggled against Heero. It took a minute of being distracted by Duo before Heero added his letters. Duo squawked, "PENIS? That's your word?"

"Are you challenging me?" Heero's voice had a definite playful lilt to it. Duo shifted so that he half turned and gave Heero a look. "We gonna play that way, huh? Okay." Turning back to face the screen he clicked on his letters. "Add h, o, r and free space for a y."

"HORNY?"

"Mmm, as a matter of fact......."

Heero poked him in the ribs. Then Heero rolled his letters. "There. SEXY."

Duo smiled. "Is it me, or is the room getting hot?" All he could come up with was the letters to form the word EYED. Then Heero added letters and the word DESIRE was born. Duo reached for the mouse and Heero's hand covered his. "RIM," was the word that Duo came up with.

"Hentai."

Duo smirked. Now Heero's shorts began to feel constricted. Duo noticed and pressed back into him. Their hands moved the mouse for Heero's turn. The word Heero came up with was an addition to KISS to make it KISSES. Duo turned around completely so that he faced Heero. "Good idea," he said as he leaned in to meet Heero's lips in a torrid, hungry kiss.

Heero's arms wrapped around him and he lifted them off of the chair, Duo's legs clamped around his waist, and walked them over to his bed. Within a matter of minutes they were both stripped and sliding against each other, sweaty, hot and eager. Duo moaned as Heero tongued his body from head to foot. "Heero," he groaned. "Ohh, it feels so good."

Heero agreed. It did feel good, and he knew it was not simply because it was needed physical contact. It was Duo and when their positions were reversed and it was Duo's hot, wet mouth wrapped around him Heero thought he understood at least on a basic level, the concept of ecstasy.

Morning arrived and with it the unpleasant reminder that Duo wanted someone else. What really had Heero perplexed though was Duo's behavior. He was acting as if he was deliriously happy. He grinned sappily all through breakfast, while doing the laundry and even when they went to the market for some supplies. It was beginning to make Heero edgy. How could Duo act so happy when he was in love with someone else?

The phone rang and Heero answered in a curt manner. "Yes?" He wondered how many people knew the number. Of course, judging by how many guests showed up for Duo's party, too many. The war was not over yet, technically. Quatre should have been more discreet. "Is Duo around?"

"What do you want?"

"Uh," said a slightly annoyed male voice, "to talk to Duo. Just tell him it's Gene, okay?"

Heero called Duo to the phone. Duo answered. "Hey, GG, my man, how you be?"

Heero frowned as he left the room. He could hear Duo's fading laughter. "That's my partner, man. Yeah, I know."

It was almost five o'clock when Duo found Heero. "Hey."

"Hn."

"My old pal GG called. Do you remember him from the Sweeper ship?"

Heero did remember: Tall, thin, blond crew cut, largish nose. Overall not bad looking. He nodded briefly. Duo looked at him oddly then shook his head. "Well, anyway, he's in town. He wanted to be here for my birthday but he had other plans. So he wants to meet for drinks and whatever. I just wanted to tell you. I know it was my turn to cook tonight, but I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Hn."

Duo did not know how, but his partner managed to make that grunt cold and indifferent._ Well, what was eating him_?

He met his friend at a small bar and grill in town. Duo enjoyed seeing GG again and they had a few rounds, played some pool and generally bullshitted. Duo had to admit that it felt good to be with someone who was articulate and did more than grunt or scowl at him.

That reminded him of Heero earlier. He seemed downright pissed at him. _Should he have invited him along_? Duo hadn't bothered because he knew Heero wouldn't have been interested. Maybe Heero was..........jealous? Duo chuckled to himself. _Not the perfect soldier_. Jealous? He was just delusional. Still, it bothered him that Heero was angry. And that made him angry. _What the hell? They were just sweating in the sheets together-stress relief, wasn't it called that_? Never mind that to him it was more, much more. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Heero cared about him. And there it was, the thing that was ripping at him, tearing holes in his heart.

It was after one when he stumbled through the front door. He drank too much this evening. He wobbled up the staircase in an ungainly manner, his gait betraying his condition when he entered his shared bedroom. Heero was lying in bed staring. Duo jumped at being caught out. "Heero, y-yyou're up," he slurred.

"You're drunk."

Duo hiccuped and slid his hand to his mouth. "I had a good time," he said as if that explained it.

"Hn."

"I guess I sshoulve invited you, Yuy," he said laughing at his own pun. Heero shifted to a sitting position. "I would have been in the way."

"Huh? I guess. Hey, you know GG was telling me about this guy who knew Dr. J, an...."

"Is he the one Duo?"

"Hh-huh?"

"Is he?"

"What are ya takin 'bout Heero?"

"Forget it. Just forget everything. I-I never meant to come between you."

"Nani? I'm confused, 'Ro. Come between who, what, where?"

Heero winced at the shortening of his name, it was too, too.........intimate. He sighed. He just wanted to sleep and forget the last couple of days. "Duo, just go to sleep."

He was answered by Duo's light snore.

Heero stood at a kitchen counter, hot cup of coffee in hand, trying to analyze his predicament. He was not able to get much farther than imagining Duo's hands on him; his sweet, lush mouth. He growled in frustration. It was no wonder J omitted feelings and their consequences in his training. Heero was besieged by an array of the annoying emotions: lust, fear, longing, jealousy, sadness. And last of all, and most disturbing, love. He was _in love_ with Duo Maxwell. Just like that.

He drained his cup, deposited it in the sink and turned in time to see the object of his reluctant affection stagger across polished linoleum. "Coffee," Shinigami croaked, obviously hung over.

Heero poured out a cup and handed it to him. Duo managed a sickly grin. "Arrigato."

"Hn."

After sipping some of the hot brew Duo sagged into a chair and held his aching head in his hands. "Ohayo, Heero. Boy, I overdid it last night."

"Hn."

Duo glanced at him. Heero seemed annoyed. He wondered if he had done something to upset him last night. Not that he remembered much beyond meeting his friend for a few drinks, which turned into too many drinks. Before he could raise the question Heero strode out of the kitchen. Duo was not up to following, not just yet.

After a three hour nap Duo got up and took a long, bracing shower. After he was clean and dressed and feeling infinitely better he went looking for Heero who did not appear to be anywhere in the house.

He abandoned searching in the house when he heard what sounded like a grunt coming from the hangar. The hangar wasn't exactly close; Duo wondered that the sound carried through the warm air. The sound of banging echoed from the building and Duo went in, hackles raised, knife drawn from the brace he kept inside his boot. Perhaps the tentative truce was over?

He slipped in the back door and crept toward the source of the disturbance. What he saw was something of a shock. Heero stood in front of Deathscythe, glaring menacingly at it, grumbling and muttering under his breath, all while he struck at the base of the gundam with a sledge hammer. It of course had no effect on the mecha whatsoever, except for the loud pinging noise. But what the hell did he think he was doing? Duo was fuming as Wing's pilot raised the hammer for another blow. He stepped out from behind his cover. "Heero!" he bellowed. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Heero whirled around, simultaneously startled and enraged that Duo had been able to sneak up on him. But he looked at his arms raised above his head and seemed to return to himself, maniacal gleam in his eyes subsiding. He lowered the hammer and let it drop onto the hangar floor. Duo was giving him a glare worthy of himself, legs spread and arms folded across his chest, waiting for an explanation. The fact that Heero normally exercised an economy with words was not going to cut it with an angry, braided, hungover Shinigami. He tapped one booted foot impatiently then stopped as it was making his headache worse. "Well?" he demanded. "Have you lost your tongue along with your mind, Yuy?"

Heero had the grace to look sheepish. After all, if anyone had attacked Wing in such a manner, well, let's just say there would be a nasty puddle on the ground.

Duo was staring. Glaring. Staring some more, mouth twitching. Since Heero seemed disinclined to explain himself Duo decided on a little retribution and went for the sledge hammer. Hefting it in thin, wiry but strong arms he stalked over to Wing.

This galvanized Heero into action. "Duo, no!" he cried as he chased after the braided boy. "Duo, matte! Iie!"

Duo was about to deal Wing a blow to the gundanium ankle when he was tackled by Heero. The hammer flew through the still air of the hangar, bounced off of Wing's solar plexus and suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass. Duo looked up from his prone position on the floor underneath Heero. "K'so!"

Heero was looking too, still sprawled over his partner's back. "Think he'll notice?"

Duo was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a giggle. Heero grunted. "Wufei will kill you."

Duo squirmed in an attempt to dislodge the perfect soldier. "Me? It wasn't my fault and you know it!"

They both eyed the shattered glass of Nataku's head with dread. The Chinese pilot would go ballistic when he saw it. Duo finally succeeded in throwing Heero off of his back. "Ne, Heero, what is your problem?"

Heero sat up and glared at him. "Nothing. I do not have a problem." Heero felt his frustration and anger creeping back. Duo gave him a skeptical look. "Well, if nothing is the matter why're you acting so pissed with me?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied sullenly. Now Duo was really confused. "Did I do something? Is this about last night? I swear the only reason I didn't invite you was because I know how uncomfortable certain social situations make you. Besides, GG is really my friend-you have nothing in common."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry I left you out. I didn't mean to offend you."

Heero closed his eyes for a moment. This was getting to him. It was not like him to be intimidated by anything, so, throwing caution to the wind he blurted, "how can you have sex with me when you are in love with someone else!"

"Nani??!!"

"I don't want to repeat myself. You have been using me." Heero sounded miserable. Duo saw the misery in his blue eyes. His expression softened. "What makes you think I'm in love with someone else, Heero?"

"That day in the church-I snuck in and overheard what you said to the priest. I only wanted to ascertain how much longer you'd be, but I heard the conversation and I thought it best to remain hidden."

Now things were beginning to make sense to Duo. He scooted over to Heero's side and sighed, "you're right Heero, I am in love."

Heero turned away. He had no idea anything could hurt so much. Duo continued. "Has anyone ever told you that it's a bad idea to eavesdrop? I mean, odds are you don't get all the information, right? Anyway, Heero, you obviously did not hear all that I had to say."

"Nani?"

"It's you, baka."

"What? What's me?"

"You are the one I'm in love with."

Heero turned back to him. "Is this a joke?"

"Oh no, Hee-koi, I would never joke about loving someone. I've lost everyone else I ever loved, y'know. Except for you."

Heero's lips quirked upwards in what passed for a smile. "You-you love me?"

Duo smiled back at him and it was like a new dawn breaking. "You and only you."

Duo was practically purring. Half his body was draped over Heero's. He could hear the perfect soldier's heartbeat, steady, strong and rhythmic. After the incident in the hangar they kissed and made up and soon found themselves naked and panting in Duo's bed. Their passion was too urgent; they brought each other to swift climax and afterward lay in each other's arms comforted and content.

Heero stirred and Duo kissed his chest. "I was so jealous when you went out last night."

More kisses were rained on his face and neck. "I'm sorry about that koi. I wasn't picking up on your confusion and angst. I guess I really am a baka."

"No you're not," Heero said, giving some kisses back. "I should have just told you how I felt. Talking about feelings does not come easily to me."

"I know. Well, it's all right now. Just remember in future to come to me if you are unsure about something, 'kay?"

"Hai."

Duo nuzzled him and tried to burrow closer.

"Duo?"

Duo smiled. He really loved the way that Heero said his name. "Yeah?"

"Um....."

"What Heero?"

"I want to know if.........uh....."

Duo lifted his head to look at him. "Don't be afraid. Heero. If you want to ask me something, just _ask_."

Heero's face broke out in a furious blush. But Duo said he could ask him things and he knew that Duo did not lie and he trusted Duo and..........He took a deep breath. _Just spit it out, Yuy._ "Do you-do you want to do it again, now?"

Duo's eyes widened and a wicked grin spread over his face. "Just for the record, you _never_ have to ask me that. With you I'm always raring to go."

This time was different from the rest. They felt more connected, more........intimate. Definitely more tender.

Duo rolled them so that he lie atop Heero. He plied him with kisses over his face, neck and shoulders. When he scooted down to his chest he tickled caramel colored nipples with his tongue. Heero really liked that so he nibbled, bit and suckled. Duo was just getting started. He licked his way down Heero's torso, laving the other pilot's navel which apparently was ticklish, so he repeated the action just to hear Heero laugh. It was the best sound ever. When Duo swallowed Heero's cock whole, Heero bucked upwards and moaned long and loud and kept moaning until the first spurts hit the back of Duo's throat.

They snuggled briefly. Heero recovered quickly and proceeded to pay his Duo back in kind. _My Duo-that sounds so right_, he thought as his lips wrapped around the head of his arousal. His tongue swiped across the moist slit, eliciting a groan from the braided boy. "Ohhh Heero, Yeahhhhhh."

Heero raised himself up on Duo's body enjoying the full contact of their heated and sweaty skin. He wanted more. More of Duo's touch, his taste, everything. Between kisses he moaned, "I want to be inside you, Duo-please?"

Duo looked into his eyes, saw the smoldering passion there. He had told Heero that he loved him, but Heero had not returned the sentiment. That didn't mean it wasn't reciprocated. At least, Duo didn't think so. "Yes," he answered. He was rewarded for giving his consent by a wide smile. "Ne, Heero, you are so sexy when you smile."

Heero tickled his ribs. "Only for you, Koi."

Duo gasped both from the tickly sensation and from the endearment. Now Heero was touching him all over, trying to figure out how to proceed. Duo was no novice when it came to pleasure, but he had never taken that final step. He never thought he would, but then again, he never counted on melting his Perfect Soldier's icy exterior. He took Heero's hand and guided it to his entrance. "You have to stretch me, Heero, to get me ready for you." A long finger stabbed at him. "Ouch!" Heero withdrew with a look of horror on his face. Duo smiled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his jaw. "It's all right. Just not so rough. Hmm, maybe we should use some lube."

Heero's brow furrowed. "You have some?"

"No. Wait," Duo was thoughtful. "I think there's some baby oil in the bathroom. Hold on a sec." He slid out from under the anxious pilot, hurrying to their bathroom. He came back, small bottle in hand, grinning triumphantly. "This will do nicely," he said climbing back into the bed. "Now, where were we?" Duo planted little kisses all over Heero's neck and chest. Heero rolled them over so he could feel Duo's warm body beneath him once again. "Mmmm, Heero," Duo sighed as Heero nibbled a sensitive patch of skin below his ear.

They continued nipping, kissing and caressing until the fire built up between them again. This time Duo guided Heero's slickened fingers into him. Heero thrust two fingers slowly, watching Duo's face for signs of discomfort. The trouble was discomfort and pleasure sometimes looked a lot alike. But Duo was making all sorts of noises as Heero slowly stretched him, noises he had recently learned were happy noises, so he proceeded. He had a rhythm going with three fingers and Duo was wriggling in encouragement, when he shoved a little deeper, eliciting a hoarse cry from his partner's lips. "Oh, AH! Heero,OH!"

Heero looked up nervously. "You okay-did I do something wrong?"

"N-uuh, do it again, baby, please!"

Heero tried. He felt around as Duo squirmed. His fingers brushed against a spongy nodule and Duo nearly leaped from the bed. "OH MY GOD!"

Heero knew what was happening, he had found Duo's sweet spot, the prostate. He rubbed a few more times, enjoying Duo's cries of pleasure until the braided pilot began begging for more. "I need you, ohhhhhhh, Heero, please."

Heero grunted in response. As much as he was enjoying driving Duo crazy with sensation, his own need was becoming painfully urgent. He worked himself up to his knees and positioned Duo's legs, knees arranged over his sweaty shoulders. He paused and bit his lips as he began a tentative penetration. It was a first for them both and he did not want to cause Duo unnecessary discomfort. He pushed. Duo groaned. He waited a heartbeat or two and pushed in a bit more. It was tight and he was getting discouraged when after a long exhalation Duo visibly relaxed and he slid in all the way. The heat, the tightness; it all threatened Heero's control, despite the fact that Duo had made him climax earlier that evening. He stopped and took a deep breath. _Damn_, he had never felt anything better! Duo tried to rock his pelvis under Heero's strong grip. _He's ready, thank god_!

After a few awkward thrusts and grinding hips, they settled into a steady cadence, pleasure and pressure escalating. Heero repositioned himself and tilted Duo more and when he thrust in again he hit the prostate head on making Duo shout. Heero moaned, repeating the action because he wanted it to be as good for Duo as it was for him. Soon they were both shouting and moaning and sobbing. Desperate for release Heero grabbed Duo's penis and stroked him erratically. It did the trick as Duo erupted over their overheated, over sensitized skin. Heero jammed himself in hard one last time before he succumbed with a long, loud, nearly pornographic moan. Then all was still as the two young men folded in to each other.

Eventually their breathing rate slowed and stabilized. Heero gently pulled away rolling onto his side and pulled Duo close. "Heero, that was incredible-I don't have the words to describe it."

He kissed him. "Hn. That's a first-you speechless."

Duo chuckled. "Wow, Hee-koi, making jokes now, too."

Heero nuzzled his shoulder. "Duo. Thank you. Sugoi."

"Aw, koi. I love you."

Heero rose up on his elbow and looked into Duo's face. "Me too, baby. Aishiteru, zutto."

Duo's smile had enough wattage to light up space in that moment. Skipping the much needed shower they let their guard down and accepted Morpheus' embrace.

The next morning included more nuzzling, hugging, kissing, sex, showering and seemingly permanent goofy grins plastered to their faces. In the afternoon they sat together on the porch steps quietly enjoying the day and their new found closeness. "They're coming back today," Duo said wistfully. Heero stroked the arm nearest him. "Hn."

"Aw, Heero, man you're not going to go back to grunting out everything, are ya?"

"No. Not everything. I need some time to........assimilate."

"I guess I can understand that. After all, you've had a long time to train and become the Perfect Soldier. How long you think it'll take for you to be the Perfect Boyfriend?"

Heero's eyebrow raised at this. "Hn. I'm not-perfect?"

Duo laughed. "You are for me."


	11. The last Chapter

**The last Chapter**

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre entered the house in the early evening. The three pilots were worn out from their short trip. The musical had been highly entertaining, although Wufei had plenty to say about the politics of the twentieth century. Quatre liked the costumes and Trowa liked the music. Sally liked being in the company of three handsome young men and taking a night off from her medical responsibilities. She also enjoyed the very "private" time she spent with Wufei when the couples parted company that night.

Trowa went straight to the kitchen in search of some beer and Wufei went to his room. Being with an onna for the last couple of days had exhausted him. Not that he did not like Sally, but all the arguing was draining, not to mention the sex. Although he was reluctant to admit it, Wufei was taken with the comely doctor. He could foresee more contact with her in the future, provided that the war did not resume, or if it did, that he would survive it.

Wufei sighed. There was really no sense in planning for any kind of future-not now at any rate, but still.........

His eyes began to droop closed. He really should have gone straight to the hangar to check on Nataku. _It can wait_, he thought as he drifted off.

Trowa was draining the dregs of his bottle of beer when Quatre entered the kitchen. "Want one?" He offered. Quatre smiled as he accepted the bottle. "Have you seen Heero or Duo?"

Trowa shook his head in negation. Quatre sighed, taking a sip of his beer. His face crinkled in distaste. He preferred wine.

Trowa allowed his lips to curl up in a semblance of a grin: Quatre looked adorable when his nose crinkled that way. He was thinking about how adorable he'd look doing that in their bedroom when he noticed his lover clutching his chest. "What?" he said, concerned. Quatre shook his head, brows knitted in concentration and confusion. "I-I don't know, I'm getting strong emotions but-"

Before he could complete his sentence a loud noise sounded from upstairs. It sounded like a groan or a..........then there was a distinct thud, followed by faint swearing. Quatre rushed up the stairs. It had come from the room Heero shared with Duo. Tentatively, fearing the worst, he knocked on the door. _Oh, Allah, please don't let Heero have snapped and killed Duo_. There was a strange sort of rustling and scrambling about coming from inside the room. Quatre knocked again. Finally the door opened, just a crack. One violet eye peeked out at him. "Hey, Quat! You're back. Have a good time?"

"Uh........yes. Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Sure, er, why?"

Quatre shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I heard some......noises."

Duo turned his head for a moment and then opened the door a little wider. He looked no worse for wear, albeit somewhat rumpled. Quatre cleared his throat. "Oh. So, ah, everything went well the last couple of days? No difficulties?"

"You mean with Heero?"

"Yes."

"Everything's okay, Quat. No worries."

"Where is he?"

"Shower. "

"Uh-what was that noise we heard?"

"We?"

Quatre turned around. Apparently Trowa was not perturbed enough to follow him upstairs. He rolled his eyes, his face assuming a long suffering posture. Duo was grinning. "I had a particularly realistic nightmare an' fell outta bed. That's all."

"Well, okay. I'm kind of tired. See you later." Quatre decided against pointing out to Duo that it was almost dinner time.

"Later Quat."

As Quatre continued on to his and Trowa's bedroom the strange pressure around his heart eased.

Eventually the pilots all came together to catch up on each other's weekend. Duo and Heero described a movie they had seen and Duo had had a visitor. Other than that they seemed to have had an uneventful time.

Late into the night, or early, early in the morning, depending on the point of view, Quatre emerged from the bedroom to get a glass of water. On the way back to the room he heard a faint sound coming from Duo and Heero's room. The door was ajar, just a crack; he'd meant to close it when he stopped short, aghast at what he saw. Duo straddled Heero's hips, undulating slowly, eliciting a groan from Heero who was propped up with pillows at an angle. He was thrusting upward. The braided pilot's hair was loose and he arched his back in pleasure. "Heero," he moaned softly. Heero pulled him down for a long, deep, kiss. Quatre's eyes widened. That's what his heart had felt. Incredibly, somehow the two friends had discovered each other as lovers. It was love, too, he could feel the intensely mingled emotion emanating from them. It was beautiful. _They_ were beautiful. Carefully, he closed the door, slightly embarrassed and ashamed at having spied on such an intimate moment. But he was also happy for them.

He entered his bedroom and smiled at the sight of Trowa asleep. His lover was so handsome, so innocent and carefree in slumber. Climbing in beside him he sighed, content. The war might be on again at any time, but right now, they had peace, love and friendship. It was a good thing to fight for.

A few hours later, as four of the young men were eating their breakfast, a fearsome shriek echoed from the hangar. "Nataku! What have they done?! Omae wo korosu! MAXWELL!!"

Heero and Duo looked at each other. "I know a nice little bed and breakfast...."

Duo was already on his feet. "Let's go!"

The End


End file.
